Harry Potter and The Betrayal Of Hope
by Draconis Aeternus
Summary: Set after OOTP. Harry comes to terms with his loss, and starts to ensure it wont happen again, Only some one is not as faithful as they may seem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

            All characters, locations, miscellaneous items, and anything else that you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Book, and Warner Bros. I am making no money or any other form of profit on this work.

            To any other fan fiction writers out there who recognise their work within these pages, please be proud, I only borrow from the best (it is fan fiction after all).

Summery:

            This story takes place after J.K. Rowling's fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry comes to terms with his losses and, determined that no one else should suffer as he has, he takes matters into his own hands.

            This story will involve some romance, with pairings of Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione.

* * * * * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was in shock.

He had only just got back to number four Privet Drive the day before, and so far, his summer was shaping up to be the most uninteresting of his life.

It seemed that his aunt and uncle had taken the Order's warnings about Harry very seriously, and so they were avoiding him like the plague. Now they just ignored him.

No one would talk to him, for fear of upsetting him. They didn't even stay in the same room with him. They would make the poorest excuse to get away.

Not only that, but now they decided that getting Harry to do all the chores would not be beneficial to their health. The first time Harry was disappointed about not having anything to do.

So instead Harry sat alone, in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive, and cried.

This was a fairly new feeling for Harry. He hadn't cried since before receiving his first Hogwarts letter, so for the first time in five years, Harry cried.

He was morning the loss of his godfather, but Sirius was not just a godfather, he had also been a good friend, and the only real father figure Harry had ever known.

As he sat there, Harry came across a striking revelation. Although he blamed himself for Sirius's death, just like he had for Cedric's, he realised that he didn't feel just guilt.

More than guilt, there was an overpowering sense of hatred, and a desire for revenge.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he came to realise that the only way, the only good way, to remember Sirius, was to avenge him, and to make sure no more suffered as he had.

With this insight, Harry jumped up off his bed and moved over to the desk. Finding a fresh piece of parchment, Harry wrote a letter.

_Dear Remus._

_My reason for writing to you is three fold._

_Firstly to let you know that I am well, and that the Dursley's are leaving me alone. The threat you and the rest of the Order made at Kings Cross must have had an effect, for now they seem content to simply ignore me, which is the best that could really be expected._

_Secondly, I wish to apologise. I am well aware of the fact that at the end of the last school year, I said many things that I did not mean. I was, understandably, very traumatised by Sirius's death, as I am sure you are, and also the incident at the Department Of Mystery's. Although this is not an excuse, it is the reason. I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour towards you and others._

_Lastly, I was wondering if it was possible to perhaps spend some time at 'Sirius's house'? I have spent the last year reading up on many new spells and things, mainly for the DA. I was hoping that I might have somewhere to practise, as I know that 'Sirius's house' is unplotable, and there for exempt from Ministry scans._

_Please write back soon._

_Harry_

He looked the letter over, finding it in order, and then moved over to the birdcage by the window.

"Hedwig, you up for a flight girl?"

Hedwig hooted her assurance before holding her leg out for the letter. Harry attached it firmly, before giving her a soft stroke and opening the window. He watched as the snowy owl flew off into the distance.

He looked over to the clock beside the bed, and saw it showing almost midnight. Harry moved back over to the bed, lying down on top of the covers, and drifted of into oblivion.

* * * * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his uncle's car pulling out of the driveway. Deciding it was about time to get up, he stumbled into the bathroom.

After a shower and getting dressed, Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen. His aunt threw him a piercing look, before turning back to her magazine. Harry poured himself out a bowl of cereal, which he ate as quickly as he could, before washing up the bowl and spoon. Although the Dursleys were ignoring him, he didn't want to press his luck.

Once finished with breakfast he went back to his room, where he proceeded to pull out various rolls of parchment out of his trunk. Finally fining the roll he was looking for, Harry went and sat at his desk, before unrolling the parchment.

Harry looked down at the list he summer homework that he had been set. There was quite a bit of work, from every subject, but the students had been told that they only needed to complete the homework for the subjects they would be taking on to NEWT level.

Harry decided that the best place to start would be on the subject he was sure to carry on into his last two years. He figured that Charms was a sure thing, as was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and possibly Transfiguration.

Deciding to start with Charms, he opened a new roll of parchment and wrote down the title. 

'Describe the means and uses of applying charms to objects in the mean of using said object in combat'

Harry thought that professor Flitwick was taking the current crisis with Voldemort seriously. At least someone was.

Harry was about halfway though his essay, (to be at least two and a half feet in length), and had just written a paragraph about using various levitation charms, remembering back to the troll in their first year, when Hedwig flew in through the open window. 

Harry stood and removed the letter attached to Hedwig's leg, before handing her a few owl treats and allowing her to go to her cage for a rest.

He took the letter and sat back down at his desk. Unrolling the letter atop his homework, Harry saw that it was Remus's reply to his letter.

Dear Bambi.

You know that's what Sirius and James used to call you? Lily never really took to the name, but I think that was just because of the fact that Prongs was a mischief-maker and she didn't want her son to follow in his footsteps. Too late!

As for your letter, I am happy to hear that you are doing well, and am glad to know that the Dursley's are treating you well.

I just want you to know that I don't hold anything against you for what you said last month. Nor, I think you will find, does anyone else. Every one understands that you were under a lot of stress, and it was a trying time for us all.

As for your request, I am afraid to say that 'Sirius's house' is unavailable at the present time, though hopefully that should be sorted soon. There is another way however, and Tonks and myself will come and see you tomorrow about it.

Expect us at half past eleven tomorrow morning.

See you soon Bambi

Remus

Harry smiled at the way Remus had addressed him. It sounded right somehow.

He was glad to know that no one was holding his many outbursts against him. He was slightly confused about Remus's references to Grimmauld place however. He hoped there was no trouble going on.

'Oh well, sure I will find out tomorrow' Harry thought.

With that he rolled the letter back up, set it to one side, and went back to work on his homework.

* * * * *

That night, Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming again. Yet another nightmare. He seemed to have them about once every three days, not as bad as last year, but still enough to disturb his sleep.

Harry remembered the dream with frightening clarity.

He had been back in the Department Of Mystery's. Himself, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

They had been battling Death Eaters when suddenly Sirius seemed to appear out of nowhere. He took down hundreds of Death Eaters. Without so much as a pause he took out the entire army of black robed wizards.

Finally he turned to Harry, and that's when it happened. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, and shot off a curse at Sirius. The curse took him off his feet, and he was laughing as he flew backwards, that's until he hit the veil.

At that Point Harry awoke, sweat pouring off of him. Turning over to look at the clock, Harry saw that it was only just half three in the morning.

Knowing that he wouldn't get any more sleep regardless of how much he lay there, Harry got up, and headed for the bathroom.

After washing out the last traces of sleep from his eyes, Harry softly padded back to his room. Deciding that he might as well use his time efficiently, Harry moved over to his desk, where he continued to work on his homework.

By the time the sun had risen, Harry had completed his Charms essay, having written four feet on the use of Charms. A foot and a half more than was necessary.

Harry went down for a quick breakfast, determined to eat and return to his room before the rest of the house was up and about. After his plate of bacon and eggs, Harry went back to work on his homework.

Harry decided that he would work next on his Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had set two pieces, the first, a foot long essay on the basic concept behind the Animagus Transformation.

The other was to be at least a foot and a half, on the uses of Transfiguration during a duel. Harry decided that perhaps more people had actually taken stock of the current situation with the dark lord.

Harry decided to work on the Animagus paper first, and after digging through his trunk for a few minuets, he returned to his desk with two books. The first was a book from the school library on the Animagus Transformation, the other was a book that he had been given last summer, but had forgotten completely about. It was 'The Complete Guide To Becoming An Animagus' by Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.'

Harry had written just over a foot for his essay, and was still going strong, when he heard the doorbell ring. He listened as his aunt answered the door, and bent back to his essay.

He was broken out of his study a few minutes later when his door burst open. Harry spun to face the door, his wand out in front of him, knowing that the Dursley's would never come to see him. He relaxed when he caught sight of a mass of bubble-gum pink hair.

"Its good to see you're sharp, Harry." Tonks said teasingly.

Harry scowled at her, before replying wittingly "Don't you forget it, Nymph"

Harry heard Remus laugh at his comment, which only increased when he caught sight of the look of horror on Tonks's face.

"Well, it seems that its Harry one," Remus paused for effect "Nymph nil!"

Tonks scowled at Remus. "The next person who calls me that will wake up in St. Mungo's."

Harry just grinned at them.

"Well, anyway, how are you Harry? Keeping well?" Tonks asked as she moved over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, not too bad. At least the Dursley's are ignoring me rather than trying to drive me mad" Remus went over to sit on the bed next to Tonks.

"How bout you, Moony? How are you doing?" Harry asked.

Remus looked over at him, before smiling faintly.

"As well as can be expected, considering the full moon was two nights ago."

Harry just grimaced at that.

"Anyway, we did come for a reason" Tonks told the other two.

Harry smiled, remembering why they did come. "Yeah, about me practising?"

Remus looked up at him, before standing and moving over to the window.

"That's right. Well, as I said in my letter, unfortunately Grimmauld Place is not an option at the moment." He turned back to Harry and held up is hand to forestall any questions.

"Unfortunately I can't say anymore at the moment, but on your birthday, both Tonks and I will be back to pick you up, and hopefully all will be explained."

Harry grinned at the thought of getting away from Privet Drive. Although the Dursley's were leaving him in peace, it was not nearly as good as being with people who he really knew.

"Anyway, until then, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to your request to practise, so we have come to set up a temporary place for you to practise."

Harry could have jumped for joy. The thought of being able to do magic during the summer made him feel so much better.

Tonks took over at this point.

"Right, we had better go downstairs, I think we need to explain a few things to that women who you call an aunt."

The three of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where aunt Petunia was in the process of making a casserole.

Tonks lead Harry out into the back garden while Moony sat down at the kitchen table, much to his aunt's horror.

"Right then Harry, what we are going to do is", Tonks took a quick look around the garden, before heading down to the far end.

"We're going to build a little garden shed," with a quick wave of her wand, a new shed was sitting in the corner of the garden.

She waved her want at the shed a few more times, while uttering a few spells, a few of which Harry knew, including what sounded a bit like an Enlargement charm.

When she had finished, Tonks opened the door, and lead the way inside.

Harry looked around in amazement. What seemed like a small garden shed from the outside, no bigger than two meters by four, was in fact a large hall.

It still looked like a garden shed, but it must have been a good ten meters wide, and about twenty long.

Tonks cast a few more charms, the last of which cased the walls to glow blue, before turning red and finally a light gold, before fading back to there original pine colour.

She turned back to Harry, to see him staring wide-eyed around the inside of the shed.

"Listen Harry, I have cast a few charms. Firstly, the entire building is soundproof, secondly I have cast an indestructible charm on the walls and ceiling, and also a charm to mask any magical signature."

Harry grinned when he heard this. "So I can practise and no one will know?" he asked.

"That's right. The Ministry wont detect any magic cast in here. Now, the charms are only temporary, but they should last till your birthday. After that it won't matter anyway, and Remus or I will take the shed apart." Harry nodded his understanding as he ran his mind over all the things he could try now.

"This is the most important thing Harry. If notice the walls glow a silver, at any time, immediately stop what ever your doing. That will mean that the charms have failed, so you would then be picked up by the Ministry."

Harry quickly pulled Tonks into a hug, before exclaiming "Thank you Tonks. Thank you so much!" Tonks was a little bit shocked by Harry's embrace, but smiled warmly down at him.

"Don't mention it kid, just use it well. Come on, let's head back to the house, Remus and I need to head off soon."

Harry nodded, before opening the door for Tonks and leading the way back to the house. He realised that Moony must have been explaining what was happening to his aunt. When they got into the kitchen, they found Remus looking at his watch, before back at them.

"Ah, there you are. I am afraid we need to go now." He turned to address Harry. "Take care of yourself Bambi, I will be back on your birthday."

Harry ran to Remus and gave him a hug, shocking Remus beyond belief. "Take care Moony. Will see you soon."

He then moved over and embraced Tonks, who smiled at Remus's shocked face over Harry's head.

"Take care Harry, and don't forget to write." Tonks told Harry, before she and Remus headed out through the front door and down the street. 

Harry watched them reach the end of Privet drive, before quickly looking around. Then they both disappeared.

Harry went back into the house, quietly closing the front door. Harry walked slowly up the stairs to his room, thinking over the last half hour.

Magic. He could now do magic, out side of school, without fear of expulsion. Harry was determined to put this opportunity to the best possible use.

After five years of school at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry realised that when an opportunity presented itself he had to make the best of it.

But, Harry thought, he couldn't use this new ability to the detriment of anything else. He still had summer homework to complete.

So Harry went back to his desk, opened up 'The Complete Guide To Becoming An Animagus' and went back to work on his essay.

Harry finally finished his essay, and set down his quill.  He took a quick look at the clock. The digital display was flashing ten minuets passed one.

He looked back to essay, and taking out a ruler, proceeded to measure the length. Harry was astounded to discover that he had written just under three and a half feet, instead of the required one.

Harry smiled when he thought about the shook Hermione would have when she found out. He then proceeded to roll up the parchment, putting it into his trunk along with the reference books he had used.

He then proceeded to pick up a couple of books from beside his bed, his wand, and headed down stairs and into the back garden.

He spent the afternoon trying to perfect one spell that he had read. Called 'Statua', the spell was designed to conjure a mannequin of sorts, designed to allow practising casting spells at a target.

By the time it grew dark, around eight pm, Harry was able to successfully create and animate a mannequin. So tomorrow he could start to practise spells.

On his way back to his room, he picked up an apple and a banana from the fruit dish on the table, determined to eat them in the quite of his room.

When he got back to his room, Harry noticed that there was a letter on his desk, looking at the handwriting Harry realised it was from his best friend Ron.

Harry picked up the letter and sat on his bed. Taking a bite from his apple, Harry started to read.

Dear Harry.

How are you mate? Hope your not suffering too much,

especially about last month.

I know many people will tell you this, but you're not to blame.

What happened was not your fault.

Well, on to cheerier things, mum asked Professor Dumbledore

about you staying here this summer, and apparently he said

that you needed to stay with your relatives for the time

being, and that you understood this.

Though he did say that from your birthday you might

not be at the Dursleys, though you wont be here.

I didn't understand that, hope it means something to you.

Even if you don't stay here, we will meet up to go to Diagon ally.

Speak to you soon mate.

Ron.

Harry smiled at that. Well, it seemed that he really was leaving the Dursley's on his birthday, though were he was going, was anyone's guess.

Harry picked up a blank piece of parchment and wrote a reply. He told Ron about Tonks and Moony visiting, and the fact that they hinted at him leaving on his birthday.

Harry didn't mention the new means of practising magic over the summer, hoping to surprise his friends when they next saw him.

After sending his letter off to Ron with Hedwig, Harry decided to call it a night. Picking up one of the books on curses and counter curses, Harry climbed under the covers on his bed.

He read for about an hour before sleep claimed him for its own.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off, it seems I own an apology to a couple of people, as was pointed out in a review. To these people, I am very sorry I forgot you, and I promise it wont happen again.

I owe a big thank you to my to beta readers. Two beautiful and amazing women, one of whom happens to fell the same way about me. Without their help, this story would not be here. (So blame them!)

Thank you very much.

Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning after a full nights sleep. He felt fully refreshed, and decided that he like the idea of a full night of sleep. He walked to the bathroom, and took a nice long shower. Looking in the mirror, he realised that he could probably do with a shave.

Unfortunately he didn't have a clue how to use a razor, and had no desire to ask his uncle about it. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he had never seen any wizard shave. There must be some sort of charm he decided after a while.

Harry made a note to ask Moony about it next time he wrote.

He went back to his room, got dressed, and decided that he would do some more homework before going down to the shed for some practise. Harry started on the second essay for professor McGonagall, 'Uses and forms of Transfiguration used in duelling.' To be a foot and a half in length.

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry had finished the essay, writing a total of two and a half feet. Harry went down to the kitchen, where he helped himself to a piece of cheese and another apple, along with a glass of water, before heading out to 'his' shed.

Just thinking back to the reaction his uncle had to finding a new shed in the garden, let alone its purpose, caused Harry to break out into a wide grin. He pulled open the door and walked to the centre of the room. Looking around, he settled the books that he had brought with him down on the floor, and concentrated.

After a minute, a life-size model appeared at the far end of the shed. After another minute of concentrating, the mannequin glowed a soft pink, before beginning to move slowly around the room.

Harry grinned, trying to decide what spells to start with. After running the DA last year, he was very well practised with most standard duelling spells.

Harry suddenly had a great idea. He moved over and pulled one of the books he had brought out into his lap. He flicked throw it till he found the spell he was looking for.

He ran over it in his mind a few times, before returning the book to the pile. He stood and faced the dummy, and then pointed his wand.

'Referio'

The dummy was suddenly encased in a pale blue shild, which slowly faded till it was nothing more than the faitest blue tint.

Harry tested his spell by pointing his wand at the mannequin and casting a simple test spell. 'Iubar'. Harry was pleased to see his beam of light bounce of the dummy and strike him in the center of his chest. He stepped back before sending a silent command to his creation, causing it to suddenly speed up.

He stood for a few minutes, trying to decide what spell to use. Suddenly he had a thought. In his minds eye, Harry saw the Order appear at number four Privet Drive after not receiving the regular communication Harry promised them.

He saw them investigate just to find Harry in his shed, lying unconscious after being hit by his own stunner. The idea made Harry wince.

Deciding to use only simple curses and hexes, Harry pointed his wand at the dummy and fired off a spell.

* * * * *

After a few hours of practise, Harry was sweating like never before. He winced as he walked, after spraining his ankle when trying to avoid the leg locker curse that the dummy had reflected at him.

But all in all Harry was quite pleased with his practise. The moving mannequin allowed him to improve his aim, and the reflect spell allowed Harry to practise avoiding the spells that hit the target.

There was one thing that Harry had realised he need to do, and that was to improve his agility. As such Harry decided that every morning he would get up and go for a run, push his endurance to the limits.

Harry crawled up the stairs to his room and promptly fell asleep on his bed.

* * * * *

Harry awoke early the following morning. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was only just past four in the morning, but after going to bed very early the day before, he felt refreshed.

Realising it was too early to go for his new morning run, Harry decided that he would try to work on more of his homework. Harry worked on his Defence Against The Dark Arts essay for two hours, till six, before heading off on his run.

Harry was used to running, he used to have to run from Dudley all the time, and also playing Quidditch improved his stamina, so he wasn't too surprised that he didn't find it all that hard, at least to begin with.

Harry ran off towards the local town. He ran through the town to the large park on the other side. When he reached it he stumbled down to the large lake in the centre. He fell to his knees beside the lake and stuck his head into the water. He then moved over and sat down with his back against a tree.

Harry sat there for about ten minutes, letting his heartbeat slow and his mussels relax, before he started back for Privet drive. Harry finally struggled throw the door at just gone seven, stumbled up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

Before he reached it however, his uncle came out of the master bedroom and look down at him. 

"What the hell have you been up to boy?"

Harry was too surprised to answer straight away, as it was the first time any of the Dursley's had spoken a word to him since he got home. Even when Vernon had discovered the shed in the garden, he hadn't spoken to him, thought Harry knew he had wanted to shout his head off.

"Running" was all Harry said before he closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. After a long, hot shower Harry retreated to his bedroom.

After dressing, Harry decided to write a letter to Moony asking about that shaving charm, and any other useful charms he might need to know.

_Dear Moony._

_Firstly just to let you know that my 'relatives' are treating me fine, even though uncle Vernon looked like he wanted to explode when he found out bout the new 'shed'._

_Also I wanted to ask you about a shaving charm, or anything of the sort. Looking in the mirror I realised I need a shave, but have no idea how to go about it._

_Please say hello to Tonks and the rest of the Order for me, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Bambi._

After sending the letter off with Hedwig, Harry settled back down to his homework, starting by completing his charms essay.

After lunch Harry went out into the garden and into the shed.

Harry decided to start with some new curses, and after an hours practising, in which he destroyed over twenty five mannequins, he went back to cursing a mannequin with the reflect spell on it, and dodging the returning curses.

Harry joined the Dursley's for dinner, much to their surprise, as it was the first meal Harry had eaten with them since returning for the summer. Of course they didn't object, and it was a very quite meal, as no one seemed to want to be the first to talk. Harry washed up after the meal, again much to the Dursley's surprise, but this time they seemed a little uncomfortable. 

Harry figured they were probably torn between not wanting to upset him, and not wanting to have to wash the dishes. Finally they left Harry to alone after figuring that he wasn't objecting about washing up.

After everything was clean, he went back to his room, to find that Hedwig had returned with the reply from Remus.

Harry saw that Hedwig was actually carrying a small parcel, with a letter attached to the parcel. Opening the letter first, Harry started reading.

Dear Bambi.

I have included a book with this letter. In it you will find not only the shaving charm, but also lots of other useful charms and other things.

The rest of the Order send their greetings, and Tonks asked me to say she hopes you are eating well.

I will see you at nine o'clock on the morning of your birthday; I suggest that you have all you bits and pieces packed into your trunk.

Hope this letter finds you well, and don't forget to write at least every three days.

Love Moony.

Harry smiled at the letter. It seemed as if Tonks was taking this 'looking after Harry' stuff very seriously.

He unwrapped the parcel, and found that it was indeed a book; leather bound with the title 'Everything A Young Wizard Needs'

Flipping through the book Harry soon found that it did indeed hold many 'useful' spells. There was a whole chapter about contraceptive charms, and protection against STD's. There were also charms for looking after clothes, such as an ironing charm.

Finally Harry found the shaving charm in the chapter all about personal grooming, along with ones to cut hair, and to increase its length.

Harry set the book down on his desk, deciding to perform the charm tomorrow, in the shed so as not to get caught.

Looking at the clock, Harry decided to read a little before going to bed, so he pulled out on of the books he had borrowed from the school library and read.

After an hour or so, he slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * * * * 

Harry followed the same routine every day for the next few weeks. He would get up early, go for a morning run, in which he would push himself to run fast and further than the day before.

Following that, Harry would have a shower and a small breakfast, usually a piece of fruit, before returning to his bedroom.

Harry would spend the morning working on his homework, which he quickly finished, even the pieces he knew he didn't need, and all of it over the required length.

When he had no more homework, Harry would go over the theory part of the spells he was practising and reading books on charms, curses and anything else he thought might be useful.

Following lunch, again normally a piece of fruit, and maybe some bread and cheese, Harry would go out into the garden shed to practise his spells. He would put to use everything he had learned over five years of schooling as a wizard.

He would also put into practise the things he leant about while doing his summer homework. It seemed that all the teachers were determined to get their students ready to face the dark lord, and as such set homework to reflect the fact.

Also in the afternoon Harry would work on his potions. He knew that he needed potions at NEWT level to become an Auror, and although he didn't think that he had got the outstanding he need at OWL, he hoped to prove to Snape he was worth taking on.

Along with this routine, Harry also wrote to his friends and the order. One letter he got from Ron really confused him, however.

Dear Harry.

After another talk with professor Dumbledore, it seems that I will be seeing you on your birthday. From what I could gather, most of the family will be going somewhere, though where I haven't a clue. Also mum says we will be seeing you and Hermione.

And that you won't be going back to the Dursleys after, but you won't be coming here either. I am afraid I haven't got the slightest clue what's going on, but at least I will get to see you. Will give you your present when we meet up, where ever that is.

Best regards.

Ron

Slowly the days passed, and Harry's birthday came closer and closer.

The night before his birthday, Harry packed everything into his trunk. After ensuring all his homework was packed, along with all his quills and ink, his clothes, and all his books, Harry went of to bed.

* * * * *

Harry awoke the following morning, and after his run and shower he went into the shed. Harry conjured up a mirror. One of the things Harry had practised a lot over the last few weeks was conjuring objects out of thin air, and had managed to get fairly good at it.

He sat down in front of the mirror, before pointing the wand at his face.

'Tondere'

As Harry slowly moved his wand, the stubble around his face fell away, leaving him clean-shaven. Harry dismissed the conjured mirror with a simple wave of his wand, before pointing his wand at the small pile of shaved hair.

With a muttered spell 'Incendio' Harry watched the pile burst into flames before disappearing entirely.

Harry then went back to his room to wait for moony and Tonks to arrive.

At precisely nine o'clock, the front door bell rang. As soon as he opened the door, Remus and Tonks proceeded into the house.

"Come on Harry, we need to be quick" Remus said as he lead Harry up to his room.

"Is every thing packed in your trunk?"

Harry turned to him. "Yeah, its all in there."

Remus smiled and nodded, before proceeded to shrink Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket.

While Remus was doing this, Harry watched out of his window while Tonks waved her wand at the shed. After a few waves of her wand the shed glowed silver, obviously showing where she had removed the charms she had cast.

Then she proceeded to check all around, and seeing nobody watch, she pointed her wand at the shed again. "Incendio" Harry heard her shout, and watched as the shed burst into flames.

After a few minutes, she pointed her wand again and this time shouted "Reducto" and Harry watched as the shed blow apart, leaving nothing but a few smoking embers where a shed had stood moments before.

"Ah, very good that girl" Harry heard Remus mutter over his shoulder, before he turned back to Harry. "Well then, come on Harry, we must not be late, so we've got to get going."

Harry followed as Remus led the way back downstairs, where they meet up with Tonks. Harry followed them both as they lead the way down Privet drive. Fairly soon Harry realised where they were going, and was proven correct as Remus knocked on Mrs. Figg's door.

Mrs. Figg opened the door, allowing the three of them to enter. They proceeded through to the front room, where Tonks started a fire in the fireplace. She then opened a jar and took out what looked to Harry like floo powder.

She looked to Remus, who nodded and then she throw the powder into the fireplace and called out 'Leaky Caldron' as she stepped into the flames, before disappearing.

"You next Harry" Moony said. As Harry picked up a handful of the powder he heard Moony thank Mrs. Figg. Then Harry threw the powder and called out 'Leaky Caldron' and everything vanished in a swirl of fire.

Harry stumbled out of the grate in the Leaky Caldron. Looking around he noticed that it was very quite, as it was only just twenty minutes past nine in the morning.

He noticed Tonks standing off to the side, and moved over to her. A couple of seconds later the fireplace flamed up and Remus stepped out. He spotted the other two standing by the exit to Diagon ally, and headed over. As he walked past the bar he smiled at the landlord.

"Thanks for the use of your fire Tom"

"Anytime Mr. Lupin."

Remus then proceeded to lead the way into the courtyard behind the bar. Tapping on the bricks he opened the arch into Diagon ally. As Harry walked down the street he noticed that there were an awful lot of Aurors standing around.

Tonks noticed his curious glances. "The Ministry has stationed a whole troop of Aurors to the defence of Diagon ally, and another to the defence of the Ministry. There are also two squads stationed at St. Mungo's."

Harry mealy nodded at Tonks's words. It was nice to know that ministry were finally taking Voldemort seriously, but it unnerved him to see so many Aurors in one place.

Harry followed Remus as he lead the way into Gringotts, and up to one of the goblins standing at the side of the main hall. The goblin looked over the three of them quickly before addressing Remus. 

"You all here for the reading?"

Remus merely nodded his accent.

The goblin asked them to wait a moment, and then headed off to a desk at the far end of the hall. Harry walked up to Remus. "What reading is he talking about?" he asked.

Moony looked over at him, and Harry was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. 

"The will" he said softly. "Sirius's will"

Harry said the only thing he could think of as the goblin lead the three of them to a large door at the side of the hall and bade them enter.

"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked around the room as he entered. He saw that at the fair end of the room was a raised platform, with a podium. Sitting beside the podium was a man in a black suit, looking very much the businessman, and beside him a goblin.  
  
The rest of the room was filled with seats, all facing the stage. Harry realised that he knew everyone in the room.  
  
Harry figured that he shouldn't be so surprised. Sirius had only been out of Azkaban for a little under two years, and the first nine months were spent as a dog.  
  
He didn't have much time to make friends.  
  
Harry looked at the faces around him as he took a seat. He saw his best friend, Ron along with his parents, his sister and his twin brothers. He also saw Hermione Granger, sitting in between her parents and behind her sat Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Tonks and Remus took seats behind Harry, and then, once every one was seated, the man at the front stood up.  
  
"Right then, I see that everyone is here. Thank you all for coming to this reading of Sirius Black's last will and testament.  
  
"Now, before I start with the divisions of his worldly goods, let me just clear up a cloudy point.  
  
"Sirius T Black was the heir to the majority of the black estate. When he was sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban those assets were frozen. Normally they would remain frozen unless an suitable heir was produced, or until a fifty year time limit expired, at which point they would be claimed by the Ministry."  
  
He paused and looked around the room. Seeing that he had everyone's complete attention, he continued.  
  
"Now, due to his involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry has been convinced of his innocence. Unfortunately, due to a lack of prove, and a lack of a physical body, the Ministry is in a tight spot.  
  
"After much debating, and the involvement of Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry has agreed to release his assets to be divided as his will requires. In return they will not suffer the embarrassment of the people discovering they imprisoned an innocent man.  
  
"Tomorrow the papers will tell the population that Sirius black was killed during the raid at the Ministry at the end of last month."  
  
Harry was a little upset at this news, knowing the Ministry was covering up Sirius's innocence. Remus obviously could tell of Harry's displeasure at the news, for he leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Sirius would much rather us share his memory, and stay guilty, then the Ministry take everything, and still stay guilty." Harry just nodded at this, before turning back to the man behind the podium.  
  
"Now then. Let us just check that all listed are present. Please call out when I call your name."  
  
"Dumbledore, Albus"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
"Present"  
  
The man looked up, at Hermione, "and legal guardians as you are under age" he noted as he nodded at Mr and Mrs Granger.  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Tonks, Nymphadora"  
  
Tonks groaned at the use of her first name, which caused Remus to chuckle.  
  
"Out!"  
  
This caused the rest of the room to laugh, and even got a small smile out of the goblin.  
  
"Weasley, Arthur"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Weasley, Fred"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry could have sworn that it was George that answered, and was confirmed right when Mrs. Weasley hit him over the head with her bag.  
  
"Weasley, George"  
  
The other Twin answered this time, "Yup"  
  
"Weasley, Molly"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Weasley, Ronald"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And Weasley, Virginia"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Both of whom should have an adult in attendance". He looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom nodded their assent.  
  
"Ok then, also in attendance is Griphook, head of the inheritance department, and myself, Jonathon Jones, Magical Attorney."  
  
"Now then, to the division of the will."  
  
He paused and cleared his throat. Harry thought that I was his way of building tension for what was coming.  
  
"To start. The Black Family Trust Fund. Not to be confused with the Black Family vault, which was Sirius's privet account.  
  
"Right then. The Black Family Trust is to be divided into thirty equal parts and divided thus."  
  
"Two portions each to both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with the comment 'for helping a lovable stray'"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione laughed at this comment. And Harry felt himself smile as the memories came back.  
  
"Two portions to Nymphadora Tonks" Jones ignored Tonks scowl. "For being a trusted family member.  
  
"One portion for Virginia Weasley, with the hope that she completes her dream and marries Harry Potter."  
  
At this the Room went silent and Harry looked over at Ginny, who was flushed bright red.  
  
"One portion each to Arthur and Molly Weasley, plus another two portions for use on their grandchildren."  
  
Arthur and Molly both held the others hand and smiled at each other.  
  
"One portion to each to Fred and George Weasley, plus another portion to be invested in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. With the comment 'I like a good laugh as much as my godson, from Padfoot'"  
  
This comment caused the most noise yet. Both Fred and George were vocally displaying their disbelief that Sirius Black was Padfoot of the marauders.  
  
"Two portions to Albus Dumbledore, on the continued faith of looking out for Harry Potter, and also four portions into his care for use within the Order Of The Phoenix."  
  
"Four portions to Remus Lupin. With the comment 'please look out for Harry, he needs someone to keep him in check, he's worse then we are. Take care of yourself Moony. From Padfoot.'"  
  
Once again the twins were causing a disturbance, but this time they were staring at Remus in disbelief.  
  
"Two Portions to Harry Potter and a further two if he gives up the fight and marries Ginny Weasley."  
  
Harry looked up at the man in shook, before turning to look at Ginny. She was looking back at him, her checks slightly flushed.  
  
Harry the spotted Ron. He looked enraged at the last comment, and if the twins weren't holding on to him he would probably be hexing harry.  
  
"There was also a comment with that last division. 'To Bambi, I know what I have done has probably shocked everyone in the room, and I imagine Ron is fuming, but both you and I know how much she means to you. Wishing you every happiness, Prongs would have been proud."  
  
Harry just sat there stunned. He didn't even notice Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cast silencing and binding charms on the twins to prevent them falling to there knees and worshipping Harry for being the son of one of the marauders, and godson of another.  
  
"The last two portions are to be reserved in the trust. The first is to be granted to Narcissa Malfoy if she divorces and disowns Lucius Malfoy. If either should die before that happens, it is to be added to the Black Family Vault."  
  
"The second portion is to be granted to Draco Malfoy in the event that he disowns Lucius Malfoy. Should this not be completed before the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry then he forfeits the portion, and instead it is to be granted to whom ever brings in the head of both Lucius and Draco Malfoy for being Death Eaters, or split if they are brought in separately."  
  
Every one was more than a little surprised at this last request. 'But', Harry thought, 'it's probably worthwhile. Pity Draco will never touch a penny.'  
  
"Right then, I believe the next order of business is the property. Now, Sirius Black is recorded as owning just a single property, the Black Manor in London, exact location, undisclosed."  
  
"This property is left to Harry Potter, along with the following note."  
  
Jones passed the note to a rather stunned Harry.  
  
"Right then. Next order of business. To Hermione Granger, I Sirius Black bequeath my entire library of books, except those marked on the inside cover with MWPP which are to go to Fred and George Weasley collectively."  
  
"I give my guitar and all bits attaining to it, to Ron Weasley, in the hope that he will learn how to play it, after showing such an interest."  
  
"To Ginny Weasley, I complete my task set me by Lily Potter by bequeathing to you her wedding dress, and all assorted paraphernalia."  
  
"To Harry Potter, I give any remaining items in the Black Manor, and also one item that isn't. You will find it listed in the letter you have been presented, which to be opened privately and not to be discussed."  
  
"Lastly, the black family vault is to be split in half, with one half presented to Remus Lupin, and the other to Harry Potter."  
  
Jones scanned the rest of the parchment he held before placing it down on the podium next to an inkwell and quill.  
  
"Now I just need all mentioned above to sign this declaration, and countersigned by a legal guardian for Hermione Granger, and Ronald and Virginia Weasley."  
  
As most moved up to sign the parchment, Harry sat there. Suddenly his head shot up as he realised that he hadn't been called to sign with guardian.  
  
Remus obviously saw Harry's sudden realisation as he lent forward.  
  
"He left you other thing that wasn't even touched upon on that parchment."  
  
Harry turned to face him, a questioning frown on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, when Sirius died he left you adult hood. When someone's legal guardian dies and another is not obvious, or stated in the will, that person will become a legal adult at there sixteenth birthday."  
  
Harry looked stunned for a moment before adding, hesitantly,  
  
"What about the Dursley's?"  
  
"Ah, well you see, that's my fault."  
  
Harry spun to face the new voice, and ended up looking straight into the eyes of the oldest wizard he knew.  
  
"You see," Dumbledore, continued, "I urged Sirius to add that he didn't want you left at the Dursley's should he die after the summer. It seems he took a good idea and ran with it, making it effective from the moment of writing."  
  
Harry just nodded, thinking over what he had just been told.  
  
"So I am an adult now. That means I can perform magic out of school?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him appraisingly. "It does, though I hope you won't abuse the privilege."  
  
Harry assured him that he wouldn't before hurrying of to sign the will.  
  
Once it had been signed by all the recipients, it was signed by Jones, and then by Griphook, saying that the will had now been put into effect.  
  
Once that was done everyone started to leave. As he was heading out the main doors to Gringotts, Ron and Hermione came up to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, happy birthday and all"  
  
Luckily Harry was saved when professor Dumbledore came up to them.  
  
"I am sure that right now Harry would appreciate some time to think."  
  
Harry merely nodded his thanks to the headmaster. He told his two friends that he would speak to them all later, before heading out the doors.  
  
As he was walking down the stairs outside the bank, Remus came up to him.  
  
"Ah Harry, how are you?"  
  
"I am ok, I guess."  
  
"Yes, its understandable, lots of shocks. The way Sirius liked it."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"Well, do you remember I was saying about Black Manor being 'unavailable'?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems that Sirius set the wards around the house, so that upon his death the house would lock itself down. The wards are programmed to only allow one person in, the person who inherited the house. You Harry."  
  
Harry nodded again. It was the kind of thing that Sirius would do. He remembered the letter he had received, and opened it up.  
  
He started reading.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly if you are not in Black Manor yet, stop reading this and get there. Then you can read the rest.  
  
Deciding that the best thing to do was comply with Sirius's wishes, he started for the Leaky Caldron, from where he could floo to the manor.  
  
He heard Remus run to catch up with him. "Where you off to?"  
  
"Black Manor. Sirius said I should read this there." Harry said, holding up the letter.  
  
Harry paused to think for a moment. "Where can I get hold of you later?"  
  
"I've been staying at Hogwarts for the summer. You can fire call me. The address you need to call is 'Hogwarts, DADA Office.'"  
  
Harry beamed at him. "Moony, that's great. Its about time we had another decent Defence teacher!"  
  
Remus blushed slightly. "Well, you know."  
  
Harry grinned. "I will call you later, ok?"  
  
Remus nodded, "yeah, ok. Take care of yourself Harry."  
  
Harry continued walking till he arrived at the Leaky Caldron. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a sickle, which he tossed over to Tom.  
  
"For the floo powder." Harry said. Tom nodded, and so Harry took a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. Then he stepped into the flames and shouted out "Black Manor".  
  
Once the spinning stopped, Harry stepped forward, into the main hall of Black Manor. Then Harry made a decision.  
  
Harry decided that this was it. From now on, this was home. 


	4. Chapter 4

After standing in the entrance hall of Black Manor for about five minutes, Harry remembered the letter in his hand. Harry sat down on the stairs and opened the letter once again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly if you are not in Black Manor yet, stop reading this and get there. Then you can read the rest.  
  
Right, since your reading this, you're obviously now in Black Manor, so now I want you to go to the top of the house. Two flights of stairs up, then the first, and only door on the right hand side.  
  
Harry stood up, and walked up the stairs, noticing that many of the 'dark' things that had been covering most of the walls last time he was here were notably absent.  
  
He continued up till he reached the second floor landing, before going to the door on the right. Harry realised that this was Sirius's room, and taking a deep calming breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room.  
  
Harry smiled as he looked round the bedroom that had been Sirius's. You could tell from first glance that the owner of the room had been a Gryffindor.  
  
The carpet was a deep scarlet, and very thick. The walls were painted in a slightly lighter shade of red, with the bottom half being oaken panelling.  
  
As Harry looked around the room he noticed that all of the furniture was oaken. The two large armchairs were oak, with red padding and gold trim. The desk was oak, with gold leaf inset into the top panel.  
  
But by far the most noticeable piece of furniture was the bed. It was big. In fact, it was the biggest bed Harry had ever seen. It was easily twice the size of his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory at Hogwarts.  
  
It was a four-poster, again oaken, with heavy scarlet drapes, and sheets. The headboard was bright red velvet, with a golden Gryffindor lion in the center.  
  
Then Harry noticed the fireplace. The room even had its own fireplace!  
  
Harry decided that this room showed Sirius's true personality. Born into a family heavy in the dark arts, Sirius was still a true Gryffindor, and this room showed that better than anything Harry could imagine.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed, before looking back down at the letter in his hand.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly if you are not in Black Manor yet, stop reading this and get there. Then you can read the rest.  
  
Right, since your reading this, you're obviously now in Black Manor, so now I want you to go to the top of the house. Two flights of stairs up, then the first, and only door on the right hand side.  
  
Now, as you are probably aware, this is, was, my room. What do you think of the décor? Good, no?  
  
As this is now your house, I want this to be your room. It is the master room in the house, and only fitting for heir of both the Potter and Black Families. That's right Harry, you are now a Black. That was another part of my will, along with you becoming an adult.  
  
The double doors beside the main door into the room are for the walk-in wardrobe. You will find it already well stocked with clothes. The bathroom is though the door at the end, next to the desk.  
  
As you probably noticed, many of the more, 'sinister' items in the house are gone. I have been spending the last few months redecorating the house.  
  
I haven't yet finished, so there is still work to do, but you'll find that all the unwanted items should be gone, including that blasted portrait of my mother. You won't believe how long it took me to get rid of that!  
  
I believe you know your way around most of the house, but there are a few, hidden places. There is a map, much like the Marauders map, in the second drawer in the desk.  
  
I would appreciate it if you would offer Moony residence. He has enough money now that he doesn't need to work, but since you won't be here all year, he could look after the place, and look after you. Take care of him as much as he takes care of you.  
  
At the moment the wards are set to only allow you to enter and exit, but you can change that without much problem. All you need to do is place your hand on top of the ward stone, the center stone in the main fireplace in the entrance hall.  
  
Then just say 'Allow.' and the name of the person. To stop someone coming in, say 'Prevent.' and then that person's name.  
  
O, while I remember, you will find Kreacher has gone missing, I wouldn't worry to much about this, and I wouldn't expect him to come back either.  
  
Lastly, there is one more item that I leave to you. You will have to go to the Ministry to collect it though. Go to the Magical Items Confiscation Department, and go to the claims desk.  
  
Show the man behind the desk the paper of ownership that you will find in the second drawer of the desk in you room, and he will give the item to you. I ask that you look after it, and put it to good use.  
  
Well, that's about it. Look after yourself kiddo, and look after Moony too.  
  
We will see each other again, in the next mystery of life.  
  
All my love. Padfoot.  
  
Sirius T Black.  
  
Harry sat there in stunned silence, going over the letter again in his head. He stood up from the bed and moved over to the desk.  
  
Sitting himself down in front of it, he pulled open the second drawer, and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The entire contents of the draw.  
  
Harry looked at the first piece, upon which was written,  
  
Proof of Ownership.  
  
This is to prove that the holder owns the legal right to claim confiscated article number 167. This proof of ownership must be presented within two years of the date specified below, after which the article will remain property of the Ministry of Magic, to do with as they so please.  
  
Harry looked at the bottom of the paper, and saw that the ownership would become void on December the seventh this year.  
  
Harry then looked at the other piece of parchment. And found it blank.  
  
What was it Sirius had said?  
  
There is a map, much like the Marauders map, in the second draw in the desk.  
  
'Ah' Harry thought, 'this must be the map of the house.'  
  
He set the other peace down upon the desk, took the map in both hands and said,  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
As Harry finished the sentence, lines of ink bloomed upon the face of the parchment, which quickly formed a plan of the house.  
  
Wondering just how much of a house Sirius had left him, he did a quick scan of the map, and was surprised at what he found.  
  
Deciding to take a quick tour of the property, Harry left his room, and, deciding to start at the top, walked up the stairs into the attic.  
  
Harry looked around, and noticed that most of the junk that had been taken up to the attic the year before had gone. Sirius had probably thrown most of it out, leaving just a little left to be sorted.  
  
Ensuring there wasn't anything left up here to see, Harry then went back to the second floor. On this floor the map showed his room and bathroom, along with two other bedrooms and another bathroom.  
  
Popping his head into each room, Harry discovered that they were both newly decorated. One in green, with colours varying from mint green to deep forest green. The other was in shades of light blue.  
  
Both rooms had beds and hardwood wardrobes, but not much else. The bathroom was also newly painted, though in just plain white.  
  
Harry proceeded down to the next level, where the map showed a further five bedrooms, yet another bathroom, and a library.  
  
Popping his head into the library first, Harry was surprised to see shelves full of books. Deciding to have a look at what books were here later, he moved on to the other rooms.  
  
The first two bedrooms had also bed decorated, one in bright oranges, with hints of red, and the other in canary yellow. Both there rooms also had new beds and wardrobes.  
  
The other three bedrooms, and the bathroom, were still awaiting redecoration. They had all been striped, and just need painting and new furniture. Harry decided that one of the first things he would do would be to finish the decorating Sirius had started.  
  
Harry checked that he had looked in every room on this floor before descending once again, this time to the ground floor.  
  
Looking at the map, Harry found a study, in dire need of repainting, a living room, which by the looks of it had only just been finished, and a reading room, or second study, which had also seen Sirius's hand at decorating.  
  
Looking down at the map, Harry realised there was one room on this floor that he couldn't find. He walked into the main entrance hall, where the door should be, and found only a blank wall.  
  
Looking back at the map, Harry saw his dot reach out and touch the wall, before a speech bubble appeared with the word 'entre'.  
  
Harry put his hand on the wall, and uttered the password. All of a sudden a large set of double oaken doors appeared where the wall had been. Taking hold of one, and pushing hard, Harry stepped into blackness.  
  
Raising his wand, Harry uttered 'Lumos' and was stunned at what he saw.  
  
He was standing on the top balcony of a huge marble ballroom. Three giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and giant mirrors lined the walls.  
  
Harry looked at the paintwork and realised that this ballroom probably hadn't seen the light of day for about twenty years. The paint was cumbering, and the entire room was covered in hundreds of cobwebs.  
  
Harry slowly walked back to the main doors, on the top balcony, before quietly pulling them closed. As soon as they had shut tight, they once again vanished to be replaced with a plain wall.  
  
Harry descended to the basement, where he found the kitchen and dining room. Both of them looked like they needed a new coat, and Harry figured Sirius hadn't got round to the lower floors yet.  
  
He also popped his head into the storeroom, and found it to be a giant walk in larder, with enough food to feed most of Hogwarts.  
  
On his way to the stairs leading to the bottom basement, Harry also found the small service door leading to the ballroom. It was also under a hidden wall charm, using the same access word as the main door.  
  
Harry preceded to the last floor, and was more shocked then ever before when he looked down at the map to see what rooms it held.  
  
Last summer, the door down to this level had been sealed, and covered with a wall hanging, but it was obvious that Sirius had uncovered and unsealed the door.  
  
The bottom floor held just five rooms, but what rooms they were! There was a gym, containing all forms of exercise equipment than Harry could think of, including a weight bench, treadmill, rowing machine and lots more.  
  
There was also a magic training room, covered in protection wards to prevent runaway spells. Opposite these was another bathroom and changing room and also a set of saunas and Turkish baths.  
  
At the end of the hall way was the largest room on the floor, and as Harry walked in he came face to face with an Olympic size swimming pool.  
  
All the rooms were newly painted and outfitted with equipment, and Harry figured that Sirius had done this floor first so that he could take advantage of the facilities.  
  
Harry slowly made his way back to the ground floor, thinking over what he needed to do in the house.  
  
Having made a decision, Harry went up the to fire place and put his hand on the center stone.  
  
In a loud clear voice Harry said, "Allow Remus Lupin".  
  
The keystone grew warm for a moment, telling Harry that the wards had been changed, before returning to its previous ice-cold state.  
  
He then proceeded to point his wand at the empty fireplace, and stated a fire.  
  
Harry then lifted the lids on the two jars on the mantelpiece. In one Harry saw Floo powder, the other contained fire call Powder.  
  
Taking a Handful of the later, Harry threw it into the fire and called out "Hogwarts, DADA Office."  
  
After a brief pause, Remus's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Good to see you again. Everything alright there?"  
  
"Yeah Moony, everything's fine. I was wondering if you would mind coming over, there's a few things I would like to talk over with you, I've changed the wards, so you can floo in."  
  
Remus smiled, "Yeah, sure. I will be over in a couple of minutes." And with that, his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Harry stood back and waited for Remus to arrive, and after a few minutes the flames rose, and Remus stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
Harry proceeded to show Remus around the house, describing what he had in mind, although he left the ballroom till last.  
  
Remus was shocked to see the pool and training rooms on the bottom basement, but he had already seen the decorating Sirius had done in the bedrooms as well as the living room and reading room.  
  
Finally Harry stood beside the wall, which was in fact the doors into the ballroom.  
  
"This is the best bit. You ready?"  
  
Remus, being slightly confused, as he had seen every room in the house, merely nodded.  
  
Harry turned to the wall and said the password, causing the large doors to appear again. Without turning back to Moony he pushed the doors open and stepped though.  
  
Remus watched in surprise as a large set of double doors appeared where a wall had been only moments before.  
  
As Harry pushed the doors open, he saw that there was a very large room behind the doors, although he couldn't make out any details for lack of light.  
  
Remus stepped inside, held up his wand and lit the tip. The sight that greeted him left him all most speechless.  
  
After staring around the ballroom for a few minutes, he turned back to Harry.  
  
"How did you find this? Both Sirius explored this house top to bottom, and we never came across any sign of it."  
  
Harry grinned before handing a piece of parchment to him.  
  
"Sirius did find it, though I imagine not till just before." Harry trailed off.  
  
Remus looked at the parchment in his hand and saw a map that looked just like the Marauders map, although for Black Manor.  
  
He turned back to Harry as Harry addressed him once again.  
  
"This is what I want to do. Firstly I want to finish redecorating the house, finish what Sirius started, then, at the end of the summer, I want to hold a party, in here, for the whole order, plus a few others."  
  
Remus quickly ran his mind over what needed doing. Three bedrooms, a bathroom, the library, the study, the kitchen, the dinning room, and all the hallways. Not to mention this huge ballroom.  
  
"That's a lot of work." He said to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "That's why I need your help"  
  
Remus thought. Finally he broke into a wide smile. "Lets do it. For Sirius."  
  
"For Sirius" Harry echoed, before pulling Remus into a hug. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Remus went and sat down at the table in the kitchen, where Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and Harry found two bottles of Butter beer.  
  
"Right then" Remus started, "we need to decide what to start first, and how to do each room."  
  
Harry passed him one of the bottles of Butter beer as he sat down. "Well, I thought we could start at the top, work our way down. Apart from the ballroom, we can leave that till last."  
  
Remus nodded, before writing something down. "Ok, the top floor is all done, so we can ignore that. The next floor, we have three bedrooms, the bathroom and the library."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Ok, what about this. The two small bedrooms we paint in a dark blue, and the other in red. The double we can do in pastel, pinks and purple"  
  
Remus smiled and wrote that down before suggesting, "The bathroom we paint white, like the other, and we can do the library back in its original style, dark reds and wood."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"Ok, that's the top floors done, next we have the ground floor, the study?"  
  
Harry suggested that they paint that in a dark green, again with wood panelling, and that they paint the kitchen in a darker yellow, with the dinning room being terracotta.  
  
The Hallways they decided would be painted in Gryffindor colours, scarlet and gold. That left just the ballroom.  
  
"We should really return the ball room to its original design" Remus suggested after a brief pause,  
  
Harry thought that over, while running what he had seen of the ballroom though his mind.  
  
"Yeah, that would make it silver and gold, with the marble columns."  
  
Remus wrote that down along with the rest. "Ok, now we need a list of things we need to get."  
  
They continued that for an hour or so, making up a comprehensive list, including all new furniture that would be required.  
  
Once that was all finished, Remus had a suggestion.  
  
"Harry, you really ought to decide when you want this party. You should probably send out invitations soon, other wise people won't have enough to time prepare."  
  
Harry thought this over. "Ok, how about we say August the twenty eighth?  
  
"That sounds good to me, er, we'll need to write out a guest list." With that, Remus pulled out a new piece of parchment.  
  
"Um, ok, well, I guess we should start by inviting the order. And the Weasley's of course. Hermione, the rest of the Hogwarts staff."  
  
After about half an hour Harry and Remus had written a list of guests to invite, and had come up with a letter of invitation.  
  
Dear Sir/Madam.  
  
It is my Pleasure to invite you to a ball in the celebration of the memory of Sirius Black, and to the continued success of The Order Of The Phoenix. Please come in Dress Robes at eight pm on Tuesday the twenty eighth of August. The only way to arrive is by Floo, and the address is Black Manor.  
  
I hope to see you soon. Best regards.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Remus then proceeded to copy the invitation so that there would be one for every person invited, and then he and Harry sat there for another hour and addressed them all.  
  
They paused for a quick tea, of bread and cheese before they finished. Finally, at half past five that evening, the invites were all completed and addressed.  
  
Looking at the clock, Remus stood up. "Right, well then I have to be off."  
  
Harry nodded, then added. "Well, tomorrow, why don't you bring your things here, you can stay here for the summer?"  
  
Remus smiled at him. "Ok, that makes sense. Well, I will return to Hogwarts tonight and see you tomorrow. I will take these with me," he said, indicating the invites for the Hogwarts staff.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ok, well, I am going to go see the Weasley's tonight, and I'll take theirs. I will see you in the morning?"  
  
Remus nodded, before hugging Harry. "In the morning."  
  
Harry watched as Remus Floo'ed back to Hogwarts, before picking up a handful of the powder himself.  
  
He stepped into the flames and shouted "The Burrow"  
  
As the swirl of flames subsided, Harry found himself on his knees on the floor of the kitchen at the burrow. Ron rushed over to his side to help him up.  
  
"You ok mate? What you doing here?"  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "I'm fine. Actually I came to bring you some invitations." With this he handed one of the invites to Ron.  
  
Seeing Mrs Weasley enter the kitchen he walked over and handed her two invitations, one for her and one for her husband.  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly read the invite, before beaming down at Harry.  
  
"Why that's a lovely idea Harry. You're going to need help, I better start getting prepared."  
  
Harry, who had been suspecting this, assured Mrs. Weasley, who insisted that he call her Molly, that he had everything under control. He also gave her the invitations for Bill and Charlie, with the promise to pass them on.  
  
He handed Hermione and Ginny, along with the twins, there own invitations before addressing the entire room.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't stay, as I have lots to be getting on with. I am going to have to ask you not to try to come to Black Manor before the twenty eighth. The wards aren't set to allow you entry yet, so I am afraid you will have to wait."  
  
Harry then left, after promising to write, and being given two bags, both containing birthday presents. Harry had totally forgotten that it was his birthday today.  
  
Harry returned to Black Manor, where he proceeded up to his room. He put the bags down next to his desk, deciding to open them in the morning.  
  
Opening the wardrobe, Harry found that it did indeed contain many clothes, all of which were his size.  
  
Pulling out a pair of pyjamas, Harry went to the bed, pulled to drapes closed. And went to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following morning, Harry awoke at five, as he was used to doing. Rather than go for his morning run around London, he went down and spent an hour and a half using the gym.  
  
Deciding he would leave the pool till later, Harry headed back up the stairs, pausing at the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and into his room. He went straight into his bathroom, and had a shower.  
  
After his shower he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his wardrobe. He then went and sat at his desk.  
  
Harry picked up the bags and emptied them onto the desk. He had a present from Ron, one from Hermione and one from Ginny. He also had one from the twins, as well as a large packet of homemade sweets from Molly.  
  
Harry opened Ron's present first, to find a book. The book was on chess and tactics, with the comment 'hoping to make you a worthy opponent.'  
  
Hermione also sent a book, detailing curses and their counters. Flipping threw the book, Harry was most surprised to see that the magic was all slightly Dark. He made a note to ask Hermione about it later.  
  
Ginny had sent him a leather wrist strap, in Gryffindor colours and with his initials on it.  
  
And the twins had sent him a large collection of the tricks. It seemed as if their shop was taking off quite well.  
  
Once Harry had opened all his presents, he wrote a thank you note to each sender. Then he thought of something, and wrote another note.  
  
Dear Dobby.  
  
I wish to ask you if you would come to Black Manor on the twenty eighth of August. I am holding a large ball, and require some assistance with the catering. If you are interested, please owl me back. I require about five or six elves, and am willing to pay a galleon a piece for the service.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig, and attached all the Letters to her leg. "The first is to Dobby at Hogwarts, then to the Borrow. Is that ok girl?"  
  
Hedwig hooted her assurance before flying out the window.  
  
Deciding it was time for breakfast, Harry headed down to the kitchen.  
  
Harry was just finishing of his bacon and eggs when the door opened and Moony walked in.  
  
"Ah, your up. And dressed, good good."  
  
Harry offered Remus breakfast, which he turned down, saying he had just eaten at Hogwarts.  
  
After Harry had washed up his breakfast things, he and Remus went back upstairs.  
  
"Now, I have the list of things we need here, so lets go shopping" Remus said.  
  
"Where are we going? I haven't seen any shops in Diagon Alley that sells this stuff."  
  
Remus smiled at him. "Well, there is actually a shop in Diagon Alley, but we're going shopping at a muggle store. It's a lot cheaper, for the same stuff."  
  
And so Harry and Remus set off. After a forty-five minute walk, they finally arrived at the shopping center.  
  
Harry looked around at the group of shops, and followed Remus when he led the way over to one in particular.  
  
As Harry walked through the door, he saw that it was a DIY shop, by the name of 'Focus'.  
  
Harry and Remus spent a good couple of hours looking at all the different paints, the colours and textures, before deciding on which ones to buy.  
  
They loaded cans up into one of the trolleys, before proceeding to the check out, were Remus paid for their purchases. Once they had everything they needed, they hailed a taxi to take them back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
By the time that they had got inside, along with all their bags full of paint, brushes and bits, it was just gone one in the afternoon.  
  
Leaving everything in the hall, along with Remus's bags that he had brought with him from Hogwarts, the two of them headed down to the kitchen. After lunch, which consisted of cheese and ham sandwiches, Harry took Remus and his bags up to the top floor.  
  
"Pick a room" Harry told him. After looking into each of the two rooms on the top floor, Remus chooses the one with the light blue décor.  
  
They spent the afternoon sending the remaining invites, and when Remus brought up the subject of catering, Harry told him about the letter he had sent to Dobby. Remus congratulated him on his smart thinking, and was proud that Harry had made an offer of pay for the work he was asking.  
  
They decided that they would leave the painting till tomorrow, and start first thing in the morning, so Remus told Harry he was going to go up and read for a few hours.  
  
Harry thought about what he wanted to do, and decided that he would go for a swim in the pool. He ran up to his room, and opening the wardrobe he pulled out a pair of swimming shorts, picked up a towel, and headed back down.  
  
He went into the changing room, figuring it was to prevent wet people from walking water around the house. He walked up to the edge of the pool and knelt down. He put one hand into the water, to test the temperature, and found it to be just right.  
  
'Figures' Harry thought, 'it's probably a magic pool'.  
  
He set the towel down at one side, before going back to the pool edge. Just before he was about to jump in, Harry noticed a diving bored at the far end. Harry smiled as he thought about the first time he had learnt to swim.  
  
He had been sitting beside the lake at Hogwarts just before the end of their third year, and Hermione suggested they go for a swim. Harry said he wasn't up for it, but when Ron said he thought it was a great idea, they tried to press Harry into joining them.  
  
In the end, Harry had to explain that he had never learnt to swim. Hermione and Ron were more than a little surprised that their best friend, a thirteen year old, had no idea how to swim.  
  
So, they spent the next two days teaching him. They had a great time, and harry quickly picked up the technique. In return he had brought them both a large lunch at Hogsmead the following day.  
  
Smiling to himself he stepped up to the bored, and dived in.  
  
Harry spent the better part of two hours swimming lengths of the pool, before finally deciding to call it a night. He picked up his towel and went back to the changing room.  
  
Harry dried off, and got dressed, and hung his wet shorts and towel on the drying rail. On his way back to his room, he popped his head into the library to see Remus sitting in one of the chairs, engrossed in a book.  
  
"Good night book worm." He said.  
  
Remus looked up startled, "Huh? Oh right, good night Harry"  
  
Harry laughed, shaking his head at Remus's reaction. He went back to his room, were he picked up the book Hermione had sent him, and then, changing into his pyjamas, he climbed into bed.  
  
Harry sat there and read for an hour, before sleep once again claimed him for its own. 


End file.
